The Love of a Detective
by midnightsolitaire
Summary: Ran had waited for him all her life. And when he finally came back, he didn't want her anymore. Just what had she waited for?
1. Prologue

**The Love of a Detective**

_Summary: Ran had waited for him all her life. And when he finally came back, he didn't want her anymore. Just what had she waited for?_

**Prologue**

_That was when I saw it. Tachibana-san's bloody arm raised and aimed. Terrified, I look over to see who he was aiming for. I saw Reiko-san. She was shivering and her eyes were wide with fear as she stared at the gun. I haven't got time to think. I rushed forward, towards Reiko-san and yelled for her to run. I was afraid I was too late, but until I hear the gunshot, I knew I could still save her. I knew I had to, at any cost, save her. I just can't let her die. She is the reason for Shinichi's happiness. And I just can't take that happiness away from him, even if it means I'll lose mine forever. Finally, I reached Reiko-san and hugged her, shielding her body with mine. I was planning to slam into her hard so we could fall to the floor and dodge the bullet. But the moment I got to her, the gun fired. I was afraid I didn't make it, though I was sure I made it to her side just in time. I just hoped she hadn't received the bullet. Because if she did, I can never forgive myself. I thought someone called my name. I just didn't know who it was. Then another gunshot. But I haven't got time to look behind me because I was already sliding down to the floor while Reiko-san was still holding me. I barely heard her muffled cry because of the commotion around me. I cannot understand anything that was happening. I felt numb. At the corner of my eye, I saw Reiko-san. It seems she is okay. Yokatta.. I made it. But why did I feel like something's wrong? Then I heard it again... Shinichi's voice. He was the one calling me. Iie, yelling my name. Why? I cannot make out the words he made. Demo, I was sure he's relieved, his Reiko is safe. I'm proud of myself. Then I suddenly felt my head spinning and I felt very dizzy. It was just a matter of seconds before I felt my body hit something cold and hard. And then, everything was black._

_I ran and ran without end, hoping and praying that at the next stop I will see Ran. Reiko, and that bastard Tachibana. Damn that man, if he wants to kill me, he should not involve the girls. I could take it if something happens to me.. But if he does something to them, especially to her... I will never forgive him. And I will never forgive myself. Because of my stupidity, I lost her once. And I was not to lose her again. At least not in death. After we're saved, which I intend us to be, if she doesn't want me in her life anymore, I'll respect her decision. I'll go away though I bet my life I'll continue to love her even from afar. But before I think about those things, I have to find them first. I have to save them. Finally, when I neared the room at the end, I heard voices. I was hoping I could still make it. Running faster, I raced towards the end room, only to be shocked with what welcomed me. I saw it. Ran was shouting at Reiko to move. I look around and saw Tachibana-san aiming the gun towards... Reiko? And Ran was trying to save her? I felt a great shiver go through my whole body, and suddenly a feeling of numbness. I felt fear. A fear I've never felt before. Not the fear when you are face-to-face with the most deadly criminal. But the fear of losing someone. Someone important to you. Someone who is the reason for your living. I wanted to run towards them, but my legs won't let me walk, probably they knew it was way too late. It was like watching a suspense thriller film, the scene where the protagonist is about to be killed by the culprit. But this was real. And the protagonist is someone I know. And care for. Love, more than anyone else, including my own life. It was like watching in slow motion. After what seemed like an eternity, Tachibana-san fired. And I felt like I was the one shot when I saw Ran receive the raging bullet. Large amount of blood came spurting from the wound on her back. A million emotions enveloped me. But I only knew two. Anger and fear. I was really angry at that Tachibana bastard. But the fear was greater as I saw her slowly falling down on the floor. I felt a great deal of power and emotion within me. At the top of my lungs I shouted her name, with my voice came the outburst of emotions. I saw Tachibana-san's evil smirk. Damn, he was going to fire again! I got my own gun and fired thrice before he fell unconscious on the floor. I rushed towards Ran. Reiko was sitting beside Ran's body, shivering all over. But she wasn't my main concern at the moment. Ran was already unconscious when I raised her head to my lap. Her beautiful face was very pale. I shook her body hard to make her open her eyes and assure me she's gonna be okay. But her eyes never opened, and her breathing was gradually becoming slow. I felt some hot liquid on my hand which was holding her back. That was where Tachibana-san shot her. I looked at my hand and it was full of blood... There is already a large amount of blood on the floor. And her wound won't stop bleeding. Feeling fearful and sick at the moment, I watched the face of the woman who has captured my heart since then until now, her life slowly fading in my arms._

_Ran..._

Author's Note: Okay, so I don't know why I posted this already. Just testing the waters maybe. Haha! Anyway, this is my first attempt to post a Detective Conan fanfic, though I'm currently writing three – all of which are Shinichi x Ran. I hope you like it. Comments, suggestions, constructive criticisms are welcome.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"! Krrrrrriiiiiiiinnnnnnnngggggg!"

"Hai! Hai! Almost there!" Mouri Ran came out of the dining room and rushed near the front door where her telephone was located. "Moshi moshi?"

"Oh, Ran-kun!" Came the other line.

"Megure-keibu?"

"Hai, it's me. Gomenasai, did I disturb you?"

"Iie, I was just eating breakfast when you called." She ate the last piece of toasted bread in her hand and licked her fingers.

"Ah, sou ka?"

"Hai. Is there a problem, Keibu?"

"Aah, well sort of."

"Is it a case?"

She can almost see the inspector scratching his head and smiling sheepishly. "Ahh, hai. There's been another case. And we need your help to investigate. If that's alright, Ran-kun."

"Of course, Keibu-san. Just send me the details and I'll check on them later."

"Actually, we're on the crime scene now. An employee of a big company was murdered this morning. And the police are here now to investigate."

"Ah, sou ka? Okay, I'll be there in thirty minutes."

"Gomenasai, Ran-kun. You are one of the people who we trust to solve tough cases such as this."

"Iie, I'm glad to be able to help."

"Arigatou. So, we'll wait for you here. Ja!"

"Hai. Ja!"

Ran put back the phone in the receiver. At the age of twenty-three, she was now a young lawyer blossoming to the top of her career. She decided to take after her mother. With her mother as her mentor, she easily passed and became a topnotcher during the bar exam. She was now a full-pledged lawyer, focusing on criminal cases. When she was still studying, she was involved in some criminal cases as part of her practicum. Not to mention there's her father who is now doing great as a detective. She was always present during her father's cases. Kogoro taught her many things about murder cases and sometimes, she would solve the murder herself. After that, the police would ask for her help when they can't solve the mysteries of the murder. Usually, she was partnered with, of course, the original and number one detective in Japan. The Sherlock Holmes of the modern times.

She walked back to the dining room and finished her breakfast.

_Is he going to be there?_ She sighed. Of course. _Even if I can solve cases, I'm still an amateur compared to his first-class deduction skill. Who would he take after but his idol, Holmes? _She smiled sadly. _Guess I can't really escape him even after all these years, huh?_

She stared blankly outside her window. _I wonder if he still cares... Baka, Ran, you haven't moved on yet? Stop expecting. You'll just get hurt even more. Because, it's not you anymore..._

A/N: First chap up! I hope it's just fine? Actually, when I was writing this, I was thinking of changing my writing style, but I guess the new style doesn't want me, so I have to go back to the old one. Meaning, this story, or the writing actually, needs major revision. So sad, I already wrote until chap 5. But if I don't revise, I won't know how to continue the story anymore. But I won't do the revising now. I'll do it when I have time, maybe years from now? So now this is all I've got. But I hope you like it. When I write the next chappies I promise to do better! And many thanks to those who reviewed! :D


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

When Ran arrived at the crime scene, she was surprised to see many police cars surrounding the whole area. Even at the back of the Yokohama Hotel where the crime scene is, police were inspecting and patrolling. She went out of her car and went near Inspector Megure who was talking to some people whom she believes are witnesses. When the inspector saw her, he turned and greeted her.

"Oh, Ran-kun! Ohayou. Arigatou again for coming."

She accepted the inspector's hand and smiled. "It's nothing, Keibu-san. By the way, where's the body?"

Inspector Megure seemed to hesitate. "Oh, it's at the entrance hall at the lobby. We didn't remove the body yet because we wanted you to see it and confirm the crime."

"I see. Arigatou. I'll go see it, Keibu-san." She turned to walk away but Inspector Megure stopped her.

"Ah, chotto, Ran-kun. A-Ah, the scene, as you know, is not a pleasant sight. So I must warn you. Sore ni.. Shinichi-kun is already there. He arrived here an hour earlier." He seemed to let out his last two sentences in one breathe.

Ran stared at him for a second before smiling. "I know. That detective maniac is faster than a bullet when he hears the words 'satsujin jiken.'" She accompanied that with a laugh. "Then I'll be going, Keibu-san."

"U-Uh..."

Ran walked slowly towards the location of the body. How ironic that she fears who she will see in there rather than when she sees the body. But why would she be scared? It's not like it's something personal. It's serious work and she should be professional like him. At the door, she could already saw him searching around the body. When he saw her, he stood up and waved.

"Yo, Ran!"

She smiled. "Hiya, Shinichi."

He waited for her to come near him before he looked at the body. "This will be a tough case."

"Tell me."

Shinichi put his hands on his pocket before launching into the story. "The man is Yamada Ichizo. Forty-eight years old. He is married but has no children. He is an employee of the Nobuyoshi Group of Companies for five years. He came here last night to visit a friend. They had some drinking sessions and he cannot drive back home so he left this morning. But before he could go out of the hotel, he was shot. One bullet at the back of the head caused immediate death."

She sighed. "That's terrible."

"Yeah."

Ran studied the body. The man looked gentle. The type who is easy to forgive and forget those who have debts on him. It's sad this murder has to happen.

"So, have you found anything?" Shinichi asked.

"Iie, gomen ne."

He smiled. "Iie, it's alright. I know you found what I already found out a while ago. So now, let's go talk to the friend."

"Dare?"

"Tachibana Shinjou-san."

A/N: Hahaha, see? Told you this will be hard on me. But I changed my mind about the revising. I'll revise sooner. Until then, hope you bear with me. ^_^


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Tachibana Shinjou? Sounds familiar."

"Really? Do you know him?"

She thought for a moment. "I'm not sure. Maybe I'm just mistaken."

"Let's go talk to him then and see if he's familiar to you."

They started walking towards the exit.

"Demo, Shinichi..."

"Hmm?"

"I don't understand. Why did you say that this is a tough case? Even Megure-keibu said so. I mean, this murder case involves two big companies. But it just had to do with some trickery of the murderer, right?"

Shinichi seemed to be lost in thought. "I thought so at first. But wait till you see one thing. You'll see it's not just a simple case."

She was confused. "What is it?"

He looked at her and smiled. "We'll see that later. Let's talk to Tachibana-san first."

She was caught off guard. She always does whenever Shinichi smiles at her. She kept her head bowed down and stared at the ground to hide her blush. She mentally scolded herself. She mustn't feel that way. She'll just get hurt.

"Oi, Ran!"

"Eh?" She raised her head to look at him but she hit her head on something hard. "Itai..." She touched her hand to her forehead and pressed on the hurt spot. She looked ahead and saw that she walked right to the big post. Everyone who saw was staring at her like she was a crazy woman. _Ahh, so embarrassing..._

"Matte, Ran. Daijobu?"

"Eh?" Shinichi was right in front of her. He took her hand that was covering her bruised forehead and his hand touched it instead. He gently pressed and stopped when she winced in pain. "Gomen," he apologized. "It's starting to turn blue. Come on, let's get a cold compress." He took her hand and started to walk away when she stopped him.

"Chotto, Shinichi!"

"Uh?"

There goes her heart again. When will she ever learn? "Uhm, I'll go myself. It's just a simple bruise. I can take care of it. You go to Tachibana-san. I'll follow after a while."

He smiled. "Daijobu, that can wait. Come on, before your bruise gets worse." He led her towards the hotel while still holding her hands.

She was suddenly sad inside. _Shinichi... Do you know what you're doing? Please stop, you're just hurting me..._

She was in this state when they passed by the reception desk. She looked at the table when realization dawned on her. "Shinichi!"

"Yeah?"

"Anou... If the murderer planned to kill Mikagami-san in the lobby, would it be dangerous since the receptionist could have seen it?"

Shinichi's face hardened and became serious. "She was killed as well."

"Oh no..."

"She was killed before Mikagami-san. So there was no witness."

"How about those who Megure-keibu's talking to?"

"They never saw the murder. They just heard the gunshots. After the murderer killed Mikagami-san, he fled. No one saw someone go out of the lobby. So he must have gone in the exit or went back to his suite."

"Sou ka..."

Shinichi looked at her face. "Daijobu dayo. We'll capture the criminal and make him pay for his crimes. With us two here and the myriad of police back there, that ahou can't stand a chance," he said confidently.

Ran stared at him for a minute before laughing softly.

"Eh? Nanda?"

"Betsuni. You're still the same detective maniac I know." She suddenly stopped. She also felt Shinichi froze a little. Or was it just her imagination?

"Bakero! I'm not a detective maniac. I just don't like criminals roaming around and hurting innocent people."

"Honto ni." She smiled, but deep inside, she wished she didn't bring up the past.

A/N: Another update. Is it boring? Comments, suggestions, constructive criticisms – all are welcome. ^^


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Shinichi placed the piece of white cloth on her forehead before sealing it with the tape. "There you go."

"Arigatou."

"Douitashimashite."

Shinichi put the medicine kit back in the cabinet. They were on the hotel's clinic but since the nurse was nowhere in sight, he took care of Ran's wounds.

"What were you doing a while ago? Not looking where you're going. The post was so big but you walked right to it."

She looked sharply at him. "I wasn't paying attention."

Shinichi gave him a weird look. "You weren't paying attention? What kind of excuse is that? Anyway, be careful next time."

"I know."

She was annoyed with him. But she wasn't mad, she can't be. Not when she still... _It doesn't matter._

_Knock! Knock!_

They both looked at each other. "Who will come here? They can just call us up to go down," Shinichi muttered. She just shrugged her shoulders. Shinichi went to get the door while she looked at her forehead in the mirror of the medicine cabinet. She looked weird. But it's better than having serious wounds in the future when the blood clots. She heard the door open and then the sound of a woman came after. She looked to see who it was and was shocked to see that it was Reiko, Shinichi's girlfriend.

Reiko and Shinichi were embracing at the front door. They seemed happy to see each other since Reiko, as she heard, was on a vacation in New York last week. And now it seems she was back.

"Shinichi, I miss you!"

"Yeah. Me too."

She felt a pang of jealousy in her heart, but she must be a masochist because she didn't tear her eyes from the two. And the ultimate shock of her life came when she saw Reiko tiptoed and kissed Shinichi on the lips. That was when she turned away. She thought she was strong. She thought she moved on. But she was still vulnerable as before. And she was still clinging to him, hoping he would be back. But it's too late. It's too late even a long time ago. She just doesn't learn her lesson.

But why do they have to kiss in front of her? Don't they see her there? Reiko must have not seen her. But Shinichi... _Can't he be a little modest and not kiss his girlfriend in front of his ex?_

"C-Chotto, Reiko..."

"Huh? Doushite?" Reiko seemed disappointed. They were quiet for a while. And instantly Ran knew they were looking at her. It seemed Shinichi _was_ trying to be modest. But she wished she hadn't wished for it. She wished he just let Reiko kiss him in front of her. Because she just looks stupid now playing with the medicine kit in her hands pretending she wasn't listening, or didn't see anything.

_Baka, Ran. He's a detective. He can see through you. He can even see you're in pain._ How embarrassing. Her pride is the only thing that's left of her.

"Ah, Ran-chan! Konnichiwa!"

She looked up and saw Reiko approaching her with a smile. She smiled and stood up. Reiko hugged her. Reiko had been a good friend to her even though she knows she's Shinichi's former girlfriend. She is kind, sweet, and caring. She loves mysteries too. And she's very understanding. She understands Shinichi's work and is not demanding of his time. Unlike her. Although it's all in the past now. She knew Reiko genuinely likes her, but she just can't make herself comfortable around her. Not that she doesn't like her. She just gets intimidated being with the girlfriend of the man she loves. And it hurts her especially whenever she's with Shinichi and Reiko's with them. She feels a total outcast. But she can do nothing about it.

"Konnichiwa, Reiko-san. How's your vacation?" She asked trying to look and feel cheerful.

Reiko beamed with happiness. "It was great! Ran-chan, you must have come! I went to a lot of shopping malls and they're a lot different from our malls here in Japan!"

"Ha-ha. Sou ka? Demo, I'm busy and can't go around roaming the world."

"Eh? You must take some time off your work. Say, let's go on a vacation now! My treat. Leave the detective work to that detective freak." Reiko accompanied it with a laugh.

Detective freak? Detective maniac? She smiled. So she's not alone on calling Shinichi such names. Reiko is against him being involved in too many cases after all. She looked at Shinichi's direction and saw him staring at their direction. But it seems to her he was only looking at her. She stared at him, but he didn't take his eyes off her. They just stayed there for a few seconds until Reiko's voice brought her back to reality.

"So what do you say, Ran-chan?"

"E-Eh? Eto.. Gomen ne. I can't leave this case. Besides, even if I don't involve myself with this, I still have a lot of cases waiting for me in court." She smiled sheepishly.

"Hehhh? You're that busy? Anyway, maybe next time. And you can't say no."

"U-Uh, yeah."

A/N: Kyaaahhh! Please tell me honestly if it's getting worse. I accept constructive criticisms, it'll help me learn. And I'm open to suggestions, if I think your suggestion is good for the story and if I can do it, I'll consider. Thanks! :D


End file.
